EL TRUENO Y EL FUEGO
by LADI JUPITER
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI EL TRUENO Y EL FUEGO SE CONOSEN


**EL TRUENO Y EL FUEGO**

**Capitulo I: El inicio**

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte del rey de los piratas, y todos los que integraban esa banda se fueron separando, cada uno, siguiendo su camino.

En un pequeño bote se encontraban dos jóvenes, listos para empezar una nueva vida, ambos jóvenes de unos 20 años. Hablaban sobre trivialidades. Uno de ellos era un pelirrojo con un inusual sombrero de paja, el cual nunca se quitaba, y el otro, era un joven alto, de ojos verdes de un tono esmeralda, con cabello negro. Ambos se dirigían a una isla, no muy lejana, que era el hogar del último joven.

—¡Anda! ¡Vamos Mutsuki! ¡Únete a mi tripulación y sé mi primer oficial! ¡Vamos a poner el mundo de cabeza!—Dijo riéndose el joven pelirrojo intentando convencer a su amigo mientras se encargaba de dirigir la barca.

—Shanks, gracias amigo por pedirme esto... pero ahora lo que deseo es regresar a mi isla, como te dije, quiero tener una vida tranquila, además, alguien me espera, ya tuve las aventuras que quise y ahora deseo tener mi propia familia—Dijo rascándose la nuca en señal de cansancio, ya que no era la primera vez que se lo pedía.

—Ah… bueno… está bien, siempre mencionabas a tu novia cuando estábamos en el barco del capital Roger. De la forma en la que hablas de ella realmente la debes de amar para elegirla a ella sobre tu vida de pirata—Resignado, continuaba dirigiendo el pequeño bote—Además amigo, eres un romántico sin remedio—Se rió burlándose un poco de su amigo y haciéndolo enojar.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy nada romántico? ¡Y que sea la última vez que lo dices!—Dijo enfadado tirándose encima de él para golpearlo, como había pasado muchas otras veces—Vaya, no puede ser que esta sea la última pelea que tenemos, ¡solo falta el NARIZOTAS!—Rió—Éramos el trío desastre, si no éramos los tres los que nos poníamos a discutir eras tú con buggy, en ese caso era yo quien os tenía que separar, o sino Rayleigh y él encima os castigaba—Siguió riendo.

—Amigo mío, mejor no te rías, que a ti también te ponían con nosotros a limpiar la cubierta con cepillos de dientes—Rió mientras de fondo escuchaba los reclamos de su amigo por sus injustos castigos.

A lo lejos pudo observar, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, la isla que era el hogar de su nakama y gran amigo Mutsuki.

—¡Ey Mutsuki!—Exclamó—¿esa no es tu isla?—Preguntó levantándose y señalando la isla.

—Sí amigo, esa es, ¡apresúrate! ¡Quiero llegar cuanto antes! Además de que tengo ham…—No terminó de decir la frase ya que a los dos comenzó a rugirles el estómago debido a que el viaje los había dejado hambrientos—Veo que no soy el único que tiene hambre amigo, anda, cuando lleguemos comeremos algo. Seguro que Akana nos dará algo de comer—Volvió a reír.

—¡Sí! Y por cierto… con que así se llama tu novia…—Susurró con una sonrisilla pícara y al mismo tiempo burlona que provocó la ira de su amigo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Akane es la señora encargada del restaurante! y mi novia se llama Makoto ¡idiota!—Gritó totalmente enojado y dándole un golpe en la cabeza que dejó un rato inconsciente al pobre Shanks

Mutsuki siguió dirigiéndose hacia la isla con el inconsciente totalmente fuera de juego en el bote.

Al llegar, Mutsuki amarró el bote al muelle y cargó a Shanks como un saco de patatas colocándolo al lado de una casa. Justo al lado consiguió distinguir una cubeta, la llenó de agua y se la arrojó para despertarlo.

—¡Mutsuki! ¿Por qué me despiertas así? ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy empapado!—Se levantó tomándolo de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo comenzando otra pelea.

Por un momento, escucharon unos gritos que los tomó por sorpresa y se detuvieron. Era un señor de mediana edad y tres ancianos que corrieron hacia ellos, mientras que mandaban a unos niños a una dirección. Mutsuki los reconoció enseguida, mientras Shanks no sabía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Señor acalde, que gusto verle y a ustedes también—Uno de ellos se acercó a saludar pero en vez de un saludo recibió un golpe.

—¿Esa es la forma apropiada de saludar muchacho? ¡Después de hacerte pirata vienes aquí como si nada!—Lo reprendió pero en el fondo estaba contento de verlo sano y salvo—Bueno, ¡qué bien que hayas vuelto! y espero que esta vez para quedarte. Por cierto, ¿Y él quien es?—Dijo señalando a Shanks.

—¡Ah sí! déjenme presentarles a mi nakama y buen amigo Shanks.

—Gusto en conocerlos señores—Dijo Shanks haciendo una reverencia para saludarlos, cuando de repente, el estómago de ambos jóvenes empezó a rugir de nuevo, algo que a los cuatro mayores les causó gracia.

—¡Andando los dos!—Exclamó el alcalde—Seguro que debéis estar hambrientos, por cierto, espero que no vengan a causar problemas ustedes dos.

El Alcalde los mandó a comer, para que cada uno recibiera su respectivo plato de bienvenida, aunque en ese momento no recibieron la comida, ya que en vez del gran manjar que esperaban, recibieron un buen golpe que ambos acabaron sobándose.

—No digas nada, anda, vamos a comer—Dijo Mutsuki adentrándose en el pueblo.

En todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, sólo recibían las miradas de los habitantes, aunque no sabían muy bien cómo interpretarlas porque no mostraban absolutamente nada, hasta que escucharon una voz femenina que llamaba a Mutsuki.

— Mutsuki… Mutsuki…

—¡Mako!—Dijo volteándose y viendo a una joven que acudía a él sacudiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

Él también salió corriendo hacia ella. Cuando por fin se encontraron, él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, levantándola por la cintura y dando vueltas con ella en el aire. Era una joven de estatura media, delgada, de cabello castaño, ojos del color de la miel y piel clara.

—¡Has vuelto! ¡Qué bie..—La joven no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpida de repente.

—¿Y dices que no eres romántico? Eso me ha parecido muy romántico Romeo—Dijo mirando con curiosidad a la pareja.

Ambos enamorados escucharon las palabras de Shanks lo que provocó en la pareja un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, aunque no evitó que una pelea entre los dos hombres comenzara. Por lo que ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de una mujer de unos 40 años que se había acercado y se había quedado mirándolos con muy malos humos. La mujer se había metido en medio de la pelea y los había cogido de las orejas, como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

—¡No has cambiado absolutamente nada! Poniéndote a pelear con tu amigo como un niño… ¡ya tienes 20 años! ¡Compórtate! y usted jovencito, también compórtese ¿entendido? Sino me veré en la necesidad de castigaros—Dijo la señora.

—¡No Akane! ¡Sí! ¡Sí me comporto! ¡Pero suéltame! ¡Me duele!- Se quejó no solo por el dolor que le causaba el estirón de orejas, sino porque además estaba avergonzando porque la mujer lo seguía tratando como un niño.

—¡Señora! ¿Por qué a mí también? ¡Si él fue quien empezó! ¡Yo no hice nada!—Se quejó también Shanks señalando a Mutsuki.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡No aumentes el problema en el que estamos!—Dijo intentando que Shanks entendiera que con esa mujer no se jugaba, cosa que el pelirrojo entendió muy bien.

Ya, en el restaurante, los dos jóvenes comían y charlaban con Akane, el alcalde y Makoto, que estaba al lado de Mutsuki, le preguntaron si se pensaba quedar o sólo estaba de paso y Mutsiki respondió que se quedaría para casarse con Makoto, cosa que alegró a la aludida.

Shanks propuso hacer una fiesta con sake para celebrar la buena noticia, pero la respuesta recibida no fue la que esperaba, ya que recibió un auténtico sartenazo en la cabeza por parte de Akane, el cual se empezó a tocar preguntándose el porqué del golpe. Cosa que Mutsuki le respondió explicándole que a Akane no le agradaba ese comportamiento de andar celebrándolo todo con bebida. Poco después Shanks se disculpó con ellos ya que en poco tiempo tendría que irse, aunque lo detuvieron ofreciéndole que pasara la noche en la isla y que a la mañana siguiente, ya descansado, se fuera si así lo deseaba. Y así fue.

Al día siguiente, Mutsuki, Makoto, Akane y el acalde estaban despidiendo a Shanks que ya partía, pero antes, le dieron suministros bastantes para su barco, comida y agua para una semana.

—Bueno, gracias por todo y te deseo suerte para formar tu familia. Cuida bien a Makoto, y más te vale que sigas entrenando, no por dejar de ser pirata dejes de hacerte fuerte ¿Está bien?—Rió—Makoto, te pido por favor que cuides a este cabeza dura. Bueno, ya me retiro, ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Gracias por todo señora! ¡Y a usted también señor acalde!

Había pasado un año y medio desde que Shanks y Mutsuki tomaron dos rumbos en sus vidas, uno se estaba dando a conocer como pirata, y el otro tenía una vida tranquila, con su esposa y su hijita de 7 meses.

—Mutsuki, ya ha pasado año y medio desde que tu amigo zarpó y ya se dio a conocer por todo el Grand Line—Dijo acercándose a su esposo.

—Sí, es de esperarse de él, está causando alborotos por todos lados—Sonrió ampliamente—No me sorprende—Dijo mientras cargaba a un bebé.

—Mutsuki, una pregunta, ¿no te arrepientes de no irte con Shanks para ser pirata?—Dijo en un tono melancólico y con la cabeza baja en señal de culpabilidad, cosa que captó su esposo.

En cuanto la vio, fue con ella y la tomó de la barbilla levantándole el rostro para darle un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

—No digas tonterías, tan solo mira que me has dado una hermosa niña, es lo mas hermoso de este mundo, al igual que tú—Sonrió.


End file.
